1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power operated cutting tools, and more specifically such tools adapted to cutting a circle in a planar workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Crafts persons frequently need to cut neat, circular holes in planar sheet material such as ceiling tiles for the installation of lighting fixtures. Various well-known tools are available for this purpose but, in most cases, involve at least a three step process of locating the center of the tile, marking a circle at the correct size and then cutting the hole with a saw. The subject invention accomplishes the above in one operation, can make the cuts at varying radii, can be adjusted quickly and easily, is safe and accurate to use and supports the work piece being cut.